Yang pernah Hilang
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Kau yang pernah hilang dari pandanganku, kau yang pernah hilang dari hatiku, kau yang pernah hilang dari duniaku sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanku . Aku sudah menemukanmu tapi, aku malah membohongi diriku sendiri . Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu!


**Yang pernah Hilang**

**By : UchiIsukeYamanaka**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance little Hurt**

**Gaara/Ino**

**Warning : Typo,ooc,gaje dan masih banyak kesalahan**

**Saya capek cuap-cuap banyak jadi langsung baca ajah!**

Summary : Kau yang pernah hilang dari pandanganku, kau yang pernah hilang dari hatiku, kau yang pernah hilang dari duniaku sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanku . Aku sudah menemukanmu tapi, aku malah membohongi diriku sendiri . Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu!

Terinspirasi dari salah satu drama korean yang berjudul 'Doremifasolasido'

Happy reading! And enjoy it!

~ooo0ooo~

Ino's pov

Pagi ini matahari membangunkanku lagi dari tidurku yang nyenyak . Aku yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karena itu aku bukannya bangun malah menarik selimutku hingga ke kepalaku . Namun seperti biasanya adikku selalu saja akan membangunkanku

"ino-nee cepatlah bangun apa perlu ku dobrak pintu kamarmu ini?!" teriak naruto adikku dari luar kamarku

"iya naruto tunggu sebentar!" balasku juga dengan berteriak

Dengan jalan gontai ala orang baru bangun aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarku . Setelah selesai aku segera berganti pakaian dan keluar kamar untuk menuju ke ruang makan

"dasar nee-chan kau selalu telat dalam hal apapun termasuk bangun pagi!" ucap Naruto

"sudahlah naruto-kun tidak usah di bahas lagi" jawab ku malas

Aku dan Naruto pun makan berdua kenapa berdua? Karena orang tuau sedang tugas di luar kota jadi, dirumah hanya ada aku, Naruto, dan Ayame pembantukku

"ayo Naruto! Hari ini aku malas menyetir jadi pakai mobilmu saja ya!" ajakku pada Naruto

"ya sudah!"

Aku dan Naruto pun berangkat kesekolah menggunakan mobil milik Naruto , aku dan Naruto memang punya mobil masing-masing bukannya sombong! Ayahku memang pengusaha yang cukup sukses!

"sudah sampai! Naruto sebentar kau tidak perlu menungguku aku ingin pergi menemani sakura untuk latihan bersama band sekolah" ucapku

"hmm" jawab Naruto singkat

Aku pun menuju kelas dengan bersemangat namun langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat seorang cowok dengan surai merah bata menatap kearahku . Aku tidak bisa menepis bahwa aku terkejut bercampur sedih saat melihatnya! Aku mengenalnya dia Saabakuu no Gaara .

"lama tak bertemu! Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah datarnya

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara sebelumnya

"tentu saja bersekolah disini! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku akan menjadi pemain bass band sekolah ini!" jawab Gaara

Normal's pov

Ino pun langsung melangkah melewati Gaara namun, belum sempat Ino pergi Gaara sudah menahan lengan ino

"apa maumu?!" bentak ino

"aku hanya mengiginkan dirimu" jawab Gaara

Ino pun langsung menarik tangannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Garaa menuju kelasnya

'apa yang dipikirkannya? Menginginkanku? Apa dia sudah gila? Bukankah dia membenciku setelah aku membuat ibunya meninggal karena menolongku yang hampir tertabrak mobil?' tanya ino secara beruntun dalam hati

"ohayou Ino!" ucap sakura yang langsung mengahampiri ino di tempat duduknya

"ohayou sakura!" jawab ino

"kamu tahu tidak cowok baru yang masuk sekolah ini yang katanya bakalan direkrut jadi pemain bass band sekolah kita?" tanya Sakura

"hmm...aku sudah mendengarnya" jawab ino

"ahh...! kau tahu dia tampan sekali! wajahnya sama seperti pemain bass dalam drama korea 'Doremifasolasido' yang kutonton tadi malam ahh...aku menyukainya!" ucap Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri (gila!)

"jangan berlebihan Sakura nanti kau bisa jadi gila?!" kata Ino kemudian

Kringg...bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan Kakashi sensei pun masuk untuk memulai pelajaran pertama

"ohayou! Semua! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Sunagakure, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Kakashi sensei pada Gaara dan Gaara pun masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan diri

"perkenalkan nama saya Saabakuu no Gaara pindahan dari Suna internasional high school! Senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian semua" ucap Gaara yang agak kaku

"wahhh!tampannya!" teriak semua siswi di dalam kelas kecuali ino

"silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kau sukai disini ada beberapa tempat duduk yang kosong"

Gaara pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti ke arah Ino yang memang disebelahnya tidak ada yang menempati , Gaara pun berjalan ke arah Ino diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan seperti ini

"gaara-kun! Duduk disebelahku saja!"

"tidak gaara! Di sebelahku saja akan lebih nyaman!"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai Gaara mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino semua siswi pun diam dan juga tercengang melihat Gaara yang lebih memilih duduk di sebelah Ino

"kenapa kau ingin duduk disini bukankah masih banyak tempat lain?" tanya Ino ketus

"aku ingin duduk disini, apa ada masalah?" tanya Gaara

"..." ino tak berniat menjawab dan malah memilih untuk diam

#skip time jam istirahat

"ino, aku di panggil Tsunade-sama jadi kamu kekantin sendiri dulu ya?" ucap Sakura pada ino

"iya, sudah sana pergi nanti kalau kau terlambat bisa dimarahi lagi!" jawab ino

Setelah sakura sudah pergi Gaara menarik tangan ino dan menggandengnya

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Ino

"sudahlah jangan memberontak temani aku ke kantin aku kan murid baru disini"

Dengan terpaksa ino pun menemani Gaara ke kantin dan yang lebih parahnya di juga harus makan di satu meja bersama Gaara

"kau? Apa kau sudah berubah?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba

Dialog mode on

"apa maksudmu?"

"apa kau ingin membalas dendam dan menyiksaku atas perbuatanku pada ibumu?"

"itu tidak ada hubungannya, tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi temanmu"

"kurasa belum saatnya aku masih tidak percaya padamu"

"percayalah! Aku akan membuktikannya padamu , ino!"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan utuk menjawab pertanyaanmu"

Dialog mode off

Mereka berdua pun makan makanan masing-masing dalam diam tanpa ada ingin angkat bicara , mereka merasa canggung untuk berbicara lagi .

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu dan tidak terasa sudah jam pulang namun tentu saja ino harus menemani Sakura latihan band karena Sakura merupakan pemain drumnya . Tiba diruang latihan Ino melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan sambil memegang bass

"Gaara-kun! Apa kau sudah akan ikut berlatih dengan kami?" tanya Sakura dengan centilnya

"iya, Sakura" jawab Gaara

Ino pun hanya membuang muka tidak ingin melihat wajah Gaara

"Ino kau mau tunggu diluar atau didalam ruangan latihan?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di belakang drum dan memegang stiknya untuk bersiap-siap latihan

"di luar saja" jawab Ino seraya meninggalkan ruangan latihan itu

Tiba – tiba terlintas di pikiran ino kenangannya bersama Gaara saat masih dudk dibangku sekolah dasar . Saat itu Gaara dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Ino dan mencium pipinya . Ino langsung menggeleng seolah ingin melupakan semua kenangan yang hanya tinggal kenangan

"kuatkan dirimu ino! Dia hanyalah masa lalumu!" ucap ino

Satu jam kemudian,

"ino, gomenne agak lama soalnya tadi Gaara baru mulai mencocokan bagiannya dalam musik ciptaan Sasuke" ucap sakura

"ya, sudah ayo! Kita cepat pulang!" ajak Ino

"i-ino tunggu!" panggil seseorang bersuara bariton yang Ino kenali

"ya? Ada apa Sasuke kun?!" tanya Ino pada Sasuke memanggilnya

"aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, apa boleh?"

"hm...boleh"

Sasuke mengajak Ino ke tempat yang agak jauh dari teman-teman mereka

Dialog mode on:

"ino, ehm...aku...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"ya sudah bicara saja"

"aku suka kamu"

"..."

"i-ino aku ingin kau jadi pacarku"

Dioalog mode off:

Deg...deg...jantung ino berdegup tak karuan ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ino menjadi pacarnya

"a-aku..."

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke

"aku...aku...belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang Sasuke, bisa beri aku waktu?"

"aku akan setia menunggu jawabanmu ino, terimakasih atas waktunya"

Sasuke pun segera pergi meninggalkan ino yang masih bingung harus menjawab apa, Ino pun berjalan dengan langkah biasa menyusuri lorong sekolahnya

"ehm, apa kau akan menerima Sasuke?" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapan Ino dan orang itu ternyata adalah Gaara

"apa yang kau katakan?! Jadi tadi kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan mimik wajah kesal

"ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya...jadi?"

"jadi apa?"

"apa kau akan menerima Sasuke sebagai pacarmu" tanya Gaara

"bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ino ketus

"tentu saja itu urusanku, bagaimanapun aku harus tahu bukankah aku ini temanmu?"

"ya, kau hanya sekedar teman masa kecilku kau bukan siapa-siapa!" ucap Ino seraya berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang langsung mematung mendengar ucapan Ino barusan

"bukan siapa-siapa...apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar padamu sehingga aku tidak kau anggap lagi , Ino" lirih Gaara

Keesokan Harinya Di KIHS (Konoha International High School alias sekolahnya Ino)

"ohayou ino!" sapa seorang cowok dengan tubuh tegap berambut raven yakni Uchiha Sasuke

"ohayou Sasuke!" balas Ino "umm...aku belum bisa jawab sekarang" sambung Ino

"aku kesini bukan untuk itu , Ino . Kalau soal itu kau bisa jawab ketika kau sudah punya jawabannya, tapi kali ini aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"eh? Mau tanya apa?"

"kau punya hubungan apa dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke

"ha? D-dengan Gaara... itu ano dia itu teman masa kecilku . Memangnya ada apa Sasuke?" jawab Ino

"tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku sempat heran kenapa kalian terlihat sudah begitu lama saling kenal" jawab Sasuke

"oohh"

"kalau begitu aku balik ke kelasku dulu"

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Ino ke kelasnya . Kelas Sasuke memang berbeda dari kelas Ino

"haahh..." ino menghela napas

Setelah itu masuklah seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna merah bata dan berjalan ke arah meja di samping ino

"Ino..." Suara agak berat milik cowok berambut merah bata itu memanggil nama Ino

"ada apa?" jawab ino tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gaara

Tiba-tiba Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Ino

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino

"Ino kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tahu aku ini pernah salah padamu karena pernah menyiksamu waktu SMP tapi, aku ingin mulai semua dari awal lagi" ucap Gaara panjang

"..." ino terdiam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa dia membiarkan kepala Gaara tetap di pundaknya sampai bel berbunyi

#skip time

Ino berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga ke atap sekolah ia dengan tergesa-gesa langsung mendobrak pintu yang membatasi antara tangga dan atap sekolah, setelah sampai ia langsung terbelalak melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri di atas pembatas atap sekolah

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ino

"aku...bukan siapa-siapa yang perlu kau pedulikan ino aku lebih baik aku mati saja, aku tidak punya siapa2 lagi" ucap Gaara

"Gaara! A-aku masih ada aku Gaara aku akan berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisimu!" kata Ino

Air mata perlahan jatuhdi pipi Ino dia tahu sekarang ini Gaara pasti merasa SANGAT kesepian, dan merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi . Ino merasa bersalah dia harusnya memberikan kesempatan lagi pada Gaara

"Gaara...bukankah kau ingin menjadi temanku lagi? Aku...aku ingin menjadi temanmu yang selalu ada disisimu Gaara...aku berjanji" kata Ino lagi

Gaara pun turun dari pembatas atap gedung itu dan berjalan ke arah Ino lalu memeluknya erat

"terima kasih Ino!" ucap Gaara "kalau begitu tolak Sasuke untukku" lanjut Gaara

Sejenak Ino terdiam tapi, dia memilih untuk mengikuti kata-kata Gaara . Ino sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada disisi Gaara

"umm...akan kulakukan untukmu"

_Aku tidak bisa_ _menyangkal perasaan ini lagi, Gaara . Maaf sempat tak percaya padamu, kau adalah bagian yang pernah hilang_ _yang sekarang sudah kutamukan kembali . Tapi, ini belum akhir aku masih punya satu hal yang belum kuselesaikan_

Ino pun pulang bersama Gaara, sesampainya Ino dirumahnya ia disambut dengan tatapan tak suka dari Naruto

"apa yang nee-chan lakukan pada b******k itu?" tanya Naruto ketus

"Naruto lupakan semua yang sudah Gaara pernah lakukan pada kita dia sudah berubah sekarang dan jangan ganggu aku dulu Naruto , aku sedang lelah" jawab Ino

"kau sudah lupa, dia pernah melukaimu nee-chan! Aku tidak mengerti denganmu yang semudah itu memaafkan orang seperti dia!"

"Naruto sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi! Aku sudah lelah!"

'akan kuberi pelajaran pada orang itu' ucap Naruto dalam hati

Keesokan harinya,

"ino-nee! Bangun!" teriak Ino dengan menguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Ino

"aahhh...Naruto iya2!"

Seperti biasanya Ino selalu saja dibangunkan oleh Naruto , setelah itu ia segera mandi dan berganti pakaian dan kali ini dia memilih kesekolah dengan mobilnya sendiri

Setibanya di sekolah, Ino langsung memarkirkan kendaraannya . Baru saja dia turun dari mobilnya seorang cowok dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx menghampirinya

"Sasuke?"

"jadi apa kau sudah bisa menjawabnya?"

"ummm...Sasuke maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku mencintai orang lain"

"..."

"sasuke?"

"tak apa Ino yang penting aku sudah berhasil menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu , jadi siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"umm...itu ano nanti akan kuberitahu, tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan kita bersahabat saja"

"ya, boleh juga!"

Ino pun sudah tenang akhirnya dia bisa menolak Sasuke untuk Gaara dengan lancar . Meskipun Ino sedikit kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sudah lama menunggu jawaban dan ternyata hanya berakhir dengan di tolak seperti ini

Setibanya di kelas,

"ohayou Ino!" Sapa sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelah Ino

"ehh, Sakura kau mengagetkanku saja!" jawab Ino

"hari ini ada pr kan?" tanya Sakura

"umm...iya pr fisika ,kan? Aku udah ngerjain bahkan sampai larut malam aku ngerjainnya"

Tuiiiiitttt (HP Ino berdering menandakan SMS masuk)

"Sms siapa nih?"

Ino pun membuka HP flip ungu dengan corak bunga Sakuranya

From : Naruto menyebalkan!

Aku tidak percaya dengan yang kau lakukan kau berhubungan lagi dengan pecundang itu, Ino-nee kau tidak akan melihatnya hari ini karena aku sedang memberi pelajaran padanya sekarang ini! Jika kau ingin melihatnya sengsara temui saja kami di atap gedung sekolah!

Mata ino membelalak melihat isi pesan dari adiknya tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa Ino berlari keluar kelas bahkan dia menghiraukan panggilan Sakura . Dengan cepat Ino menaiki tangga yang terhubung menuju atap sekolah begitu ia membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Gaara sudah tergeletak dengan Naruto yang berada di atasnya dan memukuli wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya

"NARUTO! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Ino pada Naruto yang tidak menghiraukannya

Ino pun berjalan arah Naruto lalu mendorongnya menjauh dari Gaara

"sudah kubilang hentikan Naruto! Kau tidak mengerti apa2!" ucap Ino

"kau bodoh nee-chan! Sangat bodoh tidak kusangka kau terlalu baik bahkan terhadap orang jahat sekalipun!" kata Naruto dengan lantang seraya meninggalkan Ino yang langsung membantu Gaara untuk duduk

"Gaara kau tidak apa2?" tanya Ino khawatir

"tidak...Sssshh..aaahhh" ucap Gaara namun ia meringis karena sudut bibirnya terasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah

"ahh...bibirmu!" Ino langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mulai mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara

"aakkhhh..."

"maaf! Sakit ya?"

"umm sedikit"

Setelah itu Ino membawa Gaara ke UKS untuk diobati wajahnya

"Gaara?" ino memanggil Gaara

"ada apa Ino?" tanya Gaara

Tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Gaara

"maafkan aku ini semua salahku tidak seharusnya kau babak belur seperti ini, ini semua karena aku Gaara"

Gaara balas memeluk Ino dan berkata

"ini bukan salahmu Ino , ini semua salahku tolong...kau tak perlu bahas masalah ini lagi yang pasti sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa" "ino aku mencintaimu...dan kali ini aku berjanji akan menhapus semua luka yang pernah aku perbuat terhadapmu Ino, aku akan menjagamu..." lanjut Gaara

'Gaara mencintaiku...perasaan ini...apa aku juga mencintainya...aku ingin selalu bersama Gaara dan aku ingin selalu ada disaat dia membutuhkanku...aku tidak akan membohongi diriku lagi sekarang!' ucap Ino dalam hati

"Gaara aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan cuuuuppp...Ino mencium pipi Gaara dan hal itu membuat wajah keduanya merina sempurna

Hari ini semuanya di mulai dari awal , mereka memulainya dengan cinta . Cinta telah mempersatukan 2 insan yang berbeda . Mereka sudah tidak dikalahkan oleh ego mereka lagi, kali ini biarlah mereka saling mencintai...biarlah mereka saling memberi kasih sayang...dan semoga hubungan mereka bisa mereka pertahankan dengan baik

Gaara loves Ino

**END! Kalau masih mau lihat kelanjutan kisah 2 insan ini silahkan baca sekuelnya yang berjudul You're always be the one **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE! Tidak menerima Flame!**


End file.
